Café Pavarotti
by GleekOutKlaine
Summary: Blaine works and owns a cafe in New York called Cafe Pavarotti. He is enchanted by a gorgeous New Yorker who always walks past the place between 3pm-5pm kind of like an afternoon version of Cinderella in his eyes. Santana is his sneeky employee, what happens when she pretty much forces these two to meet on less than ideal circumstances? This is on Scarves & if interested
1. Chapter 1

Blaine was staring out the door's opening which was not far from the counter in the new opened up side street café central of New York. Pavarotti Café was finally starting to get popular with some loyal customers who brought in their friends and colleagues.

He was wiping the milk of the washing machine's lever for the hot water which made the milk, frowning to himself as he continued to stare out onto the street, glancing up when noticing a figure, his shoulders slumped however when it wasn't who he had hoped to see. He went back to focusing on his work but almost jumped two feet when Santana's voice appeared from behind.

"Has lover boy arrived yet?"

"Santana!" Blaine scolded as he almost spilled the new filled up jug of milk for the next customer who was already at the register.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He insisted, but his eyes gave way as he read the next order of one Americano, and 2 cappucinos, and even though he began making the orders, Santana smirked as she watched him glancing at the door in anticipation while she took the next customers orders.

"Whatever you say mejillas sonrosadas," She mumbled after she told the customer to wait over at Blaine's side. "You should know by now I don't speak Spanish," Blaine replied while making coffees and frowned again knowing he probably got insulted as Santana just winks. Santana doesn't give many compliments.

That's the one thing he learnt with working with her. She works at the register, but sometimes waits on the tables too for extra money it all depends on the customers. Blaine admires how hard she works so that she can be with her girlfriend but sometimes she really irritates him in his presence, and when she does give compliments it's only half-heartedly.

Blaine glances up at the clock it's still only 4pm. He has time.

There's this one New Yorker that catches Blaine's eyes. He always walks past the café between 4-5pm.

Blaine will never forget the first time he laid eyes on the boy.

It was a sunny day and Blaine was enjoying the sun out front when the boy ran into him apologising very quickly but not glancing up even though Blaine had coffee spilt on himself which the boy had caused him to do while he had been taking the coffee to his next customer who was sitting outside. Santana had been sick that day, so he had to take her tables, because the other girl Demi only did the night shifts.

At first Blaine was angry but then as he watched the boy who moved quickly around the corner, he heard a sob, instantly he had forgiven the boy.

Everyone had a rough day every now and then, even in this beautiful city, and Blaine figured he probably didn't intentionally shove him like some of the other customers who he had met.

As the afternoon flew by with lined up customers, finally near closing time they were able to do some cleaning and get ready to go home.

5:55pm

Santana wiped down the tables as Blaine mopped the floors "Didn't come huh?" Santana spoke when all the customers had definately gone.

"No," Blaine sighed and gave in.

Santana was going to just continue to mock him otherwise, and the truth was he was enchanted by the stranger who walked by his café. Why did he always look so sad when he walked by? Why was he always in a hurry?

How did he manage to wear such nice outfits that fitted him as though they were made just for him?

HOW DOES HE FIT INTO THOSE PANTS

Did he not like coffee? Is that why he never stopped by?

"I wonder where he was today," Santana looked as concerned as he did while she cleaned the bench with a cloth after doing the tables.

"I don't know. Maybe he was sick?" Blaine answered as they worked together and than hoped not.

It was weird to care about a stranger, but he did. He cared, he knew how hard it was sometimes to be young and living in New York. It wasn't as easy as he thought it was going to be.

Blaine figured the cafe must be on the way to the stranger's work because he always saw this guy wearing such great outfits but also very stylish and professional.

The stranger always wore dark sunnies to hide his eyes, and never did he go a day without wearing a brooch.

Yesterday he had a spider brooch on which matched his dark clothes and it had amused him tremendously when he had given Santana a death glare for staring at it as he walked by and Santana had told Blaine his taste in guys were limited.

"I wouldn't call my taste limited Santana. You can't always find a guy that looks that amazing every day, now get back to work before I fire you for your hospitality towards our customers" He had responded which Santana scoffed.

"You wouldn't last a day without me, besides he isn't even a customer" She mumbled as she got to work.

Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled at his friend "You're lucky I hired you,"

However that was yesterday. Santana took of her arpon and hang it on the hook for tomorrow, untied her hair and said "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Blaine smiled "I'll see you at..."

"9am sharp, I got it hobbit, and Blaine?"

"Yeah Satan?"

"I'm sure he's okay,"

"I hope so,"

"You worry too much," Santana rolled her eyes

"And you're late for your date," Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Tooshay," Santana looked at the clock, gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek and left "DON'T DO ANYTHING I WOULDN'T DO,"


	2. Chapter 2

Santana arrives just on time and Blaine shakes his head "You have poor initiative skills by the way," He commented as she went to the back room to change into her working clothes, and he put money into the register from his previous customer, smiling as he gave back the change, with a free biscotti.

It was something he liked to do for his favourite customers. This woman always came in every morning without fail with her dog. He noticed she always gave her dog some of the club sandwich she orders from the menu, and ever since then he liked her. Not many people give their dogs human food.

"It's 9:oo!" Santana backfires as she points to the clock which now ticks at 9:01am.

"You should be working at 9:00, not getting dress," Blaine said and shakes his head as he takes the next order, since that's what he does while Santana get ready and some people like to be up and early for their coffees, but Santana starts a 9 and finishes at 6.

He opens the café at 7:30 in the morning because he knows some morning people have requested it for that time, and he wasn't about to lose customers.

He had opened the shop at 9 once and 3 customers were waiting patiently by the door.

After that he had more customers waiting, and a little less patiently, as it took a while to start the coffee machines.

One of them asked "What time do you guys open?" He also pointed out he had work but he needed a good coffee before work, and this was the best place around. Blaine took that as a compliment even though the customer didn't appear too happy with the fact that they opened late or the fact that he was gay, since he glared at their "NO HOMOPHOBIA POLICY. SPREAD THE LOVE" sign. So ever since then he opened it early, besides he liked the morning rush.

It was busy today, but Blaine loved it when he was busy.

He didn't look at the clock then, and he had a habit of doing that ever since that guy had knocked into him, and then he noticed that in that week the same guy appeared outside his door walking past every day and besides everyone knows the clock never moves when you just stare at it. It's a work theory. Holiday theory is different.

He wasn't easy to miss either. Nobody dresses like that stranger in New York, even the most gorgeous looking guys.

He is what Blaine considers handsome.

He never considers anyone handsome unless he actually means it, but when the clock reaches 3 Blaine looks up and right on cue, he sees the stranger walking by.

He's not as much in a rush today, and he actually stops outside his little café.

Blaine's breathing stops as the guy looks into the café, and his glasses looks right at Blaine. Blaine stares back.

They just stare at each other, and it appears for time to have stopped.

"Um, excuse me but I asked for a café mocha and a club sandwich?"

Blaine is still staring, and the guy smiles a little bit. The stranger is looking down now as though to hide his smile, but Blaine had seen it. His heart melts into a little puddle. It wasn't a smile which reached his eyes, but it was a smile.

Santana nudges Blaine as he smiles back.

"Oh sorry," Blaine is thankful as Santana takes over finally but when he looks back to the door again. The stranger has gone. Blaine makes the excuse to go outside and clean up the table looking down the streets.

Like an afternoon version of Cinderella the stranger has disappeared out of sight. Blaine sighs and gets back to work remembering that smile. He had never seen the stranger smile until then, and he swore to himself the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, since watching Sleeping Beauty of course and he saw the price.

Blaine was still giddy as Santana looks over and frowns "What's up with you shortie?"

Blaine didn't answer he just continued to smile to himself "Hey idiot," He continued to ignore Santana who huffed "Asshole,"

"Who?" Blaine commented innocently as he nudged her to take the next order and she gave him a look 'this isn't over' at which Blaine gave her one back 'I don't know what you're on about'.

"What's with you?" Santana asked when all customers had once again gone by 5:55pm and they were cleaning up.

"I don't answer to names that are not my own," Blaine smirked "So Hobbit you going to tell me why you were smiling all giddy today? I don't like your face. You look like an insufferable egotist," as though in an afterthought Santana put her hands on her hips she also said "usted es afortunado que eres lindo,"

"What was that?" Blaine requested as he turned of the coffee machine power and cleaned up the benches and threw out the food that wouldn't be any good for the next day. He tried to save as much as he could, but it wasn't good practise to have food in the café for a week.

"I said you're as irritating as hell,"

"I love you too Santana. He smiled at me," He told her knowing she would keep pressing for details.

"He smiled at you," Santana repeated as though trying to figure out some sort of riddle.

"HE smiled at me," Blaine repeated grinning.

Santana seemed to get it and then grinned "Wanky, so he has the hots for you,"

Blaine rolled his eyes and took of his own apron "It was just a smile,"

"Keep thinking that dollface," She kissed his cheek put up her apron and went to her apartment as she left Blaine who was still in the cafe smiling at the thought of the stranger.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was Tuesday, Blaine hates Tuesday.

"Why look so gloomy Anderson?" Santana asks as she walks through the door at 9:05am.

"Why are you late?" Blaine snaps back and then sighs "Sorry, you know I don't like Tuesdays,"

Santana gives him a knowing look and offers to make him coffee. Blaine declines, but 15 minutes later after she gets dress she makes him one anyway.

"There you go boss, one extra shot in your mocha sir,"

Blaine looks baffled and tries to say the words but nothing comes out "You're welcome," Santana grins and goes to the register to get the next order.

Blaine is so distracted by his hatred of Tuesdays that he doesn't even notice when the Charming is staring at him thoughtfully, but Santana does.

Santana stares at both of them oblivious to each other and rolls her eyes. They are so painfully cute, that she may need to see a dentist it's that sweet.

She excuses herself to wipe the tables out front. She's wearing her hair in a ponytail and has lost weight since the last time he stopped by that he almost didn't recognise her.

"Hey Kurt,"

"Hey Satan, long time," "Mhm. You like my boy in their huh? Don't think I don't see you staring perve," Kurt scoffs as Santana goes back inside to take an order but then reaapears

"What's his name?" Kurt asks indicating to the guy at the counter who still has a frown on his face as he makes a toastie which someone had requested with extra cheese, and wholemeal bread.

"Don't even think about it Elf, if you want to get together with him and than dump him like you did with that other twarp, he's got enough worries"

"He dumped me," Kurt snapped and then sighed " Besides, I just want to know his name, he seems nice,"

Santana eyed him "What happened to you Kurt?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were so different in highschool, now you're so….this new you."

Kurt didn't know how to answer and glad he didn't have to when a customer spoke loudly "Hey faggot, that food ready yet?"

Kurt wish they would leave the guy alone, the guy that ordered the extra special sandwich had been harassing the stranger in the cafe all morning. It is what had made Kurt stopped when he heard the verbal abuse being thrown at the guy and the insensitive comments being thrown at him like "Anderson has a gay little place he's running here," The customer chuckled with his mate his mate said something which Kurt didn't hear but by the crestfallen look on the workers face it mustn't have been nice. The worker appeared to be trying his best not to take the comments to heart.

The worker didn't comment on his behaviour, he just made his order sighing to himself even though that guy was loud enough for Kurt to hear outside the door, that he should be escorted out of the building for treating the workers like that "Whose the owner of the place, I'd like to have a word with him," Kurt said through gritted teeth

Santana grinned "I'll take you right up to him," Kurt nodded and brushed the invincible dust of his impeccable clothes that he wore, and straightened his glasses. He never took them off.

He didn't want the world to see him as he was.

"Hey boss, someone wants to file a complaint," Kurt's eyes widened as he realised he was walking straight up to the guy who was insulted by the customer, and as the guy turned around holding orange juice in his hand and bumped into Kurt, even more disaster that it ruined his favourite suit!

"HEY," Kurt fumed arms flying up in the air as though in protection from further embarrassment.

Blaine's eyes also widened when he realised what happened, and saw the orange staining on Charming's white suit under his black Armani jacket "Oh my god, I'm so sorry…I, be right back, and get a cloth or something," The guy rambled as the customer bellowed "THAT WAS MY ORANGE JUICE, YOU CLUMSY FA..." he was cut of by Kurt though "Why don't you fuck off, that orange juice cost a dollar, and sure shows how much you're worth," Kurt yells at the guy as he frantically tries to clean his shirt with Blaine rushing behind the counter to get a wet cloth as they caused a scene "This t-shirt cost $300, and I bet you bought your t-shirt at Goodwill," he spat at the customer.

"I am a business man how dare you speak to me in such a manner," The guy seethed.

"How dare you insult people just so you look like an authority figure, you're as worthless as a …" The stranger hit Kurt's cheek.

A girl customer screamed and Santana demanded the customer leave before he got escorted by police who she claimed to have direct contact with.

The guy huffed pleased at hitting Kurt but still seething as he left the building "DON'T EXPECT YOUR LITTLE COFFEE SHOP TO LAST LONG ANDERSON,"

Blaine stood still and mumbled "I'm so dead," he uttered as he offered Kurt a icepack which he held up to Kurt's cheek. Kurt winced at the cold "I'm so sorry," He added on behalf of his customer. "Not you're fault," Kurt replied and besides "You're not the one late to work with a ruined outfit," Kurt had heard Blaine and backfired.

"You didn't have to encourage him," Blaine said quietly "I was handling it," as Kurt was standing he sat down with his hands over his head. "It sure looked that way," Kurt bit his tongue trying not to say more damage.

The stain wasn't coming of. That was probably today's profit gone to help pay for the guy's t-shirt. Blaine was in distress. Which means that was tonight's food gone too, and he was short on rent money.

Blaine was struggling to get back up. He had to fix this mess, but he was so lost at words at what just happened. Santana was trying to help by fixing up the other customers around the shop and explained everything is fine, just a misunderstanding, she helped them with their orders and gave free biscotti's for their patients, but Kurt was still waiting.

Blaine had learned his name was Kurt finally when Santana asked if he wanted a coffee which he had said "I'll need one after this,"

Kurt was fuming "Are you saying I should have let you insult you? Kurt added as he called Isobel and told her what happened. His boss was furious and threatened to fire him and Blaine once again repeated that he shouldn't have prevoked him as Kurt complained about that guy when hanging up his phone call to his boss.

"You're the owner of this place, surely you have some authority over that idiot,"

"He's my father's employee, I'll never have the authority" Blaine said tiredly, and got up to make Kurt's coffee.

He didn't stay to see Kurt his face, because Kurt left as Blaine was making the coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine felt awful all night after Kurt left. He hadn't even gotten the chance to give the guy his money back for the stain. He just disappeared again, he wasn't sure if Kurt was angry, annoyed, and he felt terrible that he hadn't focused more on apologising to Kurt for the stain and for that guy hitting him, instead he had accused him of causing the fight! He doubted Kurt would ever appear again and it made him upset. He and Santana had worked silently for the rest of the afternoon.

When it finally reached 6 they were both grateful by then as that was the first time ever when they didn't know what to say to each other. Still Blaine knew Santana wasn't annoyed at him because she kissed his cheek like usual and gave him a look of apology.

Santana wasn't really good with words, and he also learnt that about her when working with her.

Blaine got by to the café at 6:40am earlier than usual, he decided to open at 7 because he couldn't sleep. He was glad with the busy rush of Wednesday. Well since it was only 7 days to Christmas, Blaine figured people liked having coffee to keep them awake for the midnight shopping spree. The radio told him this morning the shops were open 24/7 for the first time ever. He already heard talk from Wes and David that people in business suits were planning on starting their shopping early, because then they could get back and stay in their office till night and surprise their wife that yes honey I got you a present through my busy schedule.

There was a huge shopping centre in New York just 10 minutes away from his café. Even though his café was in a side street, people still managed to find it and were grateful to sit down for a small meal and coffee.

Most of the main coffee shops in the centres were packed anyway and sometimes over the top noisy.

"Merry Christmas, and Happy holidays," Blaine kept saying to each customer as he gave a free biscotti to all.

Well it was almost Christmas afterall.

Santana arrived moodily at 9:10am.

"Good afternoon Satan," Blaine joked hoping to create a smile. Santana usually called his jokes lame, but she also found them funny because he actually had to try, well so she told him once.

"Bite me," she snapped as she went to get dressed.

Blaine's eyes widened and frowned as she came out "Santana what's wrong?"

"Brittany dumped me,"

Blaine was silent. He knew Santana didn't appreciate apologies. He couldn't understand it though; Brittany and Santana had been going out for 6 years.

"Do you want the day off?"

Santana shook her head "I just keep thinking about her, I need a distraction,"

Blaine nodded understandably and made her favourite coffee which was a Mocha. You would have thought she liked a Spanish latte with the way she goes on about her culture but Blaine liked that about Santana, she was unpredictable in so many ways.

They worked silently until lunch time Santana was almost back to her usual self but Blaine could see she was hiding her pain by sassily complaining about life. Blaine gave her second free cup of coffee for the day and she looked at it and said "It seems like everybody has someone to go home to you know, and here I am like "I like that coffee, that is a nice coffee,"

"Okay enough Santana. You don't know what lonely is like, you haven't spent all high school life alone worried about losing your virginity to the wrong guy, you had her then, and you had her till now, I honestly can't see why it can't be worked on. A relationship of 6 years is a big deal, clearly Brittany means something to you"

Santana froze in her seat, staring at the 'nice' coffee which she hadn't even drank yet. "I knew you still had the V card,"

"Not the point!" Blaine snapped as he took the next order and forced a smile. "I love her you know,"

Blaine snapped his head up after the customer went to sit down and he put the money in the register and he began making a large very vanilla latte with extra shot of coffee.

Blaine didn't say anything, he didn't want to upset her, and he wanted her to talk to him.

"She didn't say it back,"

As soon as Blaine made the coffee he came over and yanked Santana of the seat into a big hug "Oh Santana,"

No words were needed as she sobbed and was clinging to him. Neither of them noticed Kurt standing outside watching them through the glass window of the café with a worried expression. Santana's head was down and Blaine was the opposite way so he wouldn't have seen him even if he had looked up.

Kurt sighed, looking like he was debating on whether or not to go in, if they had looked up they could have seen him watching as Santana gripped even more tighter to Blaine's back with a thoughtful look.

He left them alone.

Kurt didn't come back till after 6 when he knew the coffee shop was closed. He held the bunch of flowers in his hands and hesitated.

Santana hadn't been there for him when he got dumped by his boyfriend and then got a job in New York. He loved his job, he really did, but nobody knew what it was like to have a second boyfriend who appeared to be perfect in everyway, nobody would believe him if he said the so called perfect boyfriend was the one who gave you a black eye every time you did something wrong.

It was why he wore these glasses, to hide his pain, and secret from the rest of the world, he knew pain. Seeing Santana in pain was not what he wished on anybody, so he placed the flowers on the doorstep of the café which had a card attached to it signed – Bumblebee.


	5. Chapter 5

t was 6:45 when Blaine swore as he realised he forgot his wallet at the café and his phone. His place was only 10 minutes from the place so he got in his car and drove over there; he couldn't go the night knowing they were there. His eyebrows rose when he a bunch of flowers on the doorstep. He could see a card signed – bumblee and wondered if that was what Santana called Brittany.

He unlocked the door and stared at the flowers as he went to pick them up but as he did an arm reached out of nowhere to turn him around and punched him.

"What the…" Blaine sputtered blood as the guy bashed him again "What was that for?" he winced trying to make out who the attacker was thinking the least it might have been Santana as he was hit again "Just shut up unless you want to be killed," a voice told him but he could not make out the face so he did and this time his vision became a bit clearer, he could see a man with a cap on and a dark t-shirt chuckling, his eyes became blurry again as the guy said "Looking for your boytoy?" he whacked him hard across the head "He left 5 minutes ago,".

Blaine struggled to call out "Help" when he could see his life was at risk which sounded like a strangled bird being bitten by a dog around the neck. Blaine called out again as he saw the hand raise, his voice louder "HELP PLEASE," he tried to grab the hand but it reached his face before he could grab it.

"Stupid faggot shut up,"

"No please," Blaine struggled to get up and could see another guy laughing in the background "Where's your daddy huh? Doesn't care about his little faggot of a son?" Blaine was hit again in the mouth. He yelped at the pain and further as he was punched to the ground.

He could see stars above as he whimpered and thought why bothered when this is how the world saw him he was kicked in the stomach grasping for breath. Blaine continued to whimper, too weak, and feeling sick too do anything as he heard the evil laughter echoing around him "HEY! Leave him alone assholes!" he could see from the corner of his eye Kurt was running to him "No," He silently pleaded too weak to yell out for him to go away.

Kurt drew out a pocket knife "I said let him the fuck go!" the other guy went to attack Kurt but Kurt sliced his hand drawing blood with the knife. The guy screamed "THE FUCK, YOU CRAZY?"

The guy staggered back screaming at Kurt who was threatening to cut his arm again "I told you to fuck off!" Kurt screamed "Before I call the cops. Or even better I'll chop your arm off," The men could see the fury in Kurt's eyes and said they'd be back. "We'll kill you faggot if you even dare,"

"I heard that one before," Kurt yelled back "Get lost," he snapped.

Blaine was in severe pain as he watched from the corner of the guy the guy running away "This isn't over Anderson," he heard one of them call back and tried to grab Kurt for support as Kurt offered his arm but he whimpered and his head fell back on the hard cement.

Kurt pulled out his cell phone and dialled the ambulance, telling them the situation. Blaine whimpered something which sounded like "Santana,"

"Shh, it's okay. You're going to be safe," Kurt didn't say he was safe, because until Blaine was out of the streets technically he would be lying.

"Alright Anderson, I called the ambulance, I just need to check for wounds," Kurt said softly and moved to lift his shirt after asking if it was okay at which Blaine attempted a nod. Blaine had a bruise on his stomach and he felt Kurt gently touch it "Does this hu…" but the sound Blaine made told him it did.

"My name's Blaine," Blaine struggled to say. "What?" Kurt asked because Blaine sounded like a strangled cat.

"Blaine Anderson,"

"Kurt Hummel, I'd say nice to meet you but Blaine?" Blaine's eyes started to drop "Blaine!"

Blaine could feel hands on his face and could hear a soft melody like voice frantically calling Santana "I called 911, Blaine's hurt, he just blanked out on me,"

"Shit," he heard Santana say "What the hell did they do to him?"

"They beat him up. Don't ask questions just get here!"

"I forgot how bossy you could be Hummel. Is he alright?"

"He's having the time of his life," Kurt rolled his eyes. He frowned "Hold on,"

He put his mobile in his pocket; he could hear Santana still talking (angrily) but he ignored her. Blaine was his main concern.

He couldn't leave Blaine on the ground. The boy's face was bleeding. He looked frantically in his leather suitcase he had taken to work that morning and found a cloth to clean up his face. He gently got rid of the blood and let his hands linger on the boy's face. He was really handsome, Kurt felt guilty for thinking so even more handsome than his boyfriend.

He eyed the dark circles under the boy's eyes from lack of sleep and the long black lashes and the stubby chin and couldn't help but twist his hands in the boy's curls. He frowned when seeing the ruined bow tie, that clearly Blaine loved because he saw him wear it on more than one occasion. He tucked it into his suitcase, knowing the ambulance people would just probably leave it here.

What if they came back? He thought. Luckily he didn't have to debate on it long as the ambulance arrived finally after 10 minutes. He told them he was his boyfriend. There was no way, he was leaving Blaine alone.

"We can't let you in sir," An ambulance guy said. Kurt fumed "I'm his boyfriend!" Kurt played the boyfriend part based on practise sobbing and clinging on to Blaine "It's okay baby I'm here,"

"Sir please," They lifted Blaine on a stretcher, meanwhile the guy tried to calm Kurt down (who was of course faking) and the woman looked impatient as she put Blaine on the bed and strolled him in the ambulance with the help of the guy.

"He needs me," He snapped.

"Sorry sir, only family is allowed to ride with a patient,"

"So I'm expected to let you look after someone you just met, have his life in your hands so you can say to Blaine who can't respond - sir, if you're going to die, you need to let us know, because we just can't deal with that crap today? No I'm going with him," Kurt tried to step in the ambulance but the guy pushed him back.

"Sir," The ambulance jackass number 1 said tiredly but then the Ambulance jackass number 2 at least attempted to sympathise "Sir, we understand that you're upset about your boyfriend, but we just can't risk his safety not knowing who you are, meet us at the hospital, you can follow us behind,"

She handed him the address. Kurt grunted his disapproval but agreed reluctantly watching as they shut the door, and they started the sirens. He called Santana to tell her to meet him in the foyer at the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt paced the foyer waiting for Santana. His phone rang and he cringed "Where the fuck are you?" His boyfriend yelled and he literally jumped even though he wasn't around. He didn't know why he still got scared of Biff. Biff was everything he ever dreamed of, he bought him flowers, took him out to dinner, was really sweet in communication between him and his family…it was just at home, in their apartment where things went wrong.

"I'm at the hospital, a friend of mine got …." he begun but Biff interrupted him "I expect you home in 10 minutes you hear? It's been a long day and I don't want to have to wait around for my fucking boyfriend just so I can kiss him goodnight,"

"My friend got bashed Biff," He tried not to yell knowing Biff was probably tired and didn't want to cause another argument. Not tonight. He also didn't mention that Blaine wasn't really a friend just an acquaintance actually because he didn't want Biff to feel intimidated by him in the future.

Santana had arrived then and was listening in on Kurt who had not seen her yet.

"You aren't superman; it isn't your job to save people of the street. We were supposed to have a really nice dinner tonight, too late for that now," Biff was quite loud on the phone. Kurt was glad he hadn't put him on speaker while he was in public. Some people gave him worried glances at his facial expression as he talked to Biff. They must think he was about to tell Biff someone died.

"I'm not trying to save everybody, but he was hurt," Kurt sighed running a hand through his hair "Look I know your upset that I'm late Biff," Again Biff cut in "Late? Your always late. You never spend a night with me anymore, you sleep in the separate room and you make up the excuse that you have too much work, and now you're out saving hobos,"

"He isn't homeless," Kurt snapped knowing Biff called the homeless hobos 'which he hated'. Biff liked to test Kurt's temper. "He was working in a café, he's the guy that makes coffee and someone hurt him, I'm late because Isobel won't stop giving me a hard time," Kurt secretly thinks it's because she feels threatened by him "and I'm tired Biff, I really am tired, It's not that I don't want to spend time with you, you know I love you" he tried to sound sincere, but even Santana watching in the background raised her eyebrow.

"I don't blame her, you're a lousy team player, you could always leave for work earlier so you could be home early, then you would be able to have good sex with your boyfriend and sleep like a baby. We were supposed to be on a date right now, forget about it though; I'll just give the leftover food from our seafood platter for you to take to the hobo tomorrow, and we can go out for ice-cream on my birthday if you remember,"

"I told you he isn't homeless and you didn't inform me you were going to cook dinner tonight, I thought you said you were working late tonight," Kurt felt guilty and bit his lip. He was pacing the room before but now tired he sat down sighing heavily.

"Maybe I wanted to surprise you," Biff huffed and Kurt did feel bad "I'm sorry, I didn't know,"

"Will you at least come home," Biff asked using a softer tone "Please baby. I want to fuck you so bad,"

Kurt looked defeated and finally looked up to see Santana standing there "I got to go Biff, I need to check up on him and then I'll come home,"

"Don't expect me to wait up then, go fuck the guy for all I care,"

"I love you too baby," Kurt knew Biff would be confused but he didn't want to risk Santana questioning his relationship with Biff. It was complicated.

He could never be himself around Biff, with Adam his first boyfriend he could tell everything but with Biff it was limited, and he was always unsure if he was saying the right thing. When they first dated he just thought it was because he was shy and still anxious about the new relationship but now he had hoped for things to have improved since then.

Biff was probably sitting on the couch drinking beer and watching porn, like he usually did when Kurt wasn't home.

He caught him masturbating in their living room while watching those filthy movies one night watching a threesome of gay guys making out when he was late from work. Biff said he may as well since he wasn't getting any attention from Kurt, they had been going out for 2 months and Kurt still hadn't felt comfortable being intimate with Biff.

Biff literally moaned in front of Kurt. When Kurt went to turn off the TV Biff got this dark look in his eye and went up to Kurt pinning him to the floor and had sex with him.

"I love it when you get all jealous," he had said biting Kurt's lip. Kurt whimpered from the pain of it but Biff saw that as a sign to stick his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Kurt didn't tell his boyfriend too stop, because he had been patient in waiting for Kurt.

It was their first time.

He blinked at the memory and forced a weak smile up at Santana "Finally. I need to ask you if he has any family members, they won't let me see him otherwise,"

"It's okay Hummel, you can go. I'll take care of him,"

"I'm not leaving him till I know he's okay," Kurt snapped.

Santana nodded, still wearing her black dress she wore to work and her dark hair was pulled out. She wore no lipstick and was wearing flats.

Kurt stared at the flats. He pointed to them "You only ever wore those in high school when you had a break up,"

Santana sighed "Damn that glee club. Brittany dumped me alright? Now leave me alone, and let's focus on Blaine"

Kurt put an arm on her shoulder and squeezed it. "The pain of breakups will heal, I know it hurts now but it gets better,"

"Thanks Dr Phil, I'm fine. I'll have to inform Cooper to come so we can see Blaine. His parents are never in town," Santana sighed deeply as she searched her phone list while Kurt tried once again to get in contact with the doctors on Blaine's recovery "Sorry sir, all we can tell you is that he is alive and will be alright,"

At least that was something. Kurt groaned aloud, he was not good at waiting and glancing at the clock it was now 8.

He worried Biff would get short tempered when he arrived, or want him to be sexually active, right now he felt anything but in the mood to have sex, or have communication with his boyfriend. He hoped Biff would drink himself to sleep, which sometimes he did but that also had him sometimes hitting him by accident because he was so angry at Kurt for being a lousy and less attentive boyfriend.

There was a mysterious boy lying in that hospital bed, which had a life completely different to Kurt's. A life that Kurt wanted to be a part of so badly, but he didn't want to have Blaine involved in the mess of his life. From what he could see through that glass window of the café the boy was perfect, and he wanted him to stay that way without himself ruining that no matter how much it pained him not to even want to risk getting to know Blaine.

He was a loss soul, Blaine still had hope.

"Cooper? Hey it's me Santana. No he isn't actually, could you meet me and another friend of mine at New York hospital…" Kurt continued to stare at the clock while they sat in the uncomfortable chairs in the hospital 8:01…8:02….8:03….

Biff wasn't going to be happy.


End file.
